baldursgatefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Faalagorn
Hello Faalagorn and welcome to BGwikia! I replied your post on BD forum on Obe’s training but I find it more appropriated to talk about details on wikia editing here, so here we go. As you may already know, we can go to “Customize” at bottom of the screen and add “What links here” to “My Tools” to quickly find what links to the current page, then we can edit those pages to reflect new links, then mark the old pages with the “Delete” template for admin to take action. Although not apparent, the “Appears in” row in all infoboxes is used to store which games they exist. It’s OK to customize the infobox if you have new ideas, but please try to keep using Infobox Builder whenever possible for easy modifications for future contributors, our goal is to make a friendly environment for everybody to edit, including infobox editing, so we don’t need fancy looking infoboxes / templates like some other sites may need to attract more viewers. (There seems to some strange bugs in Item Infobox that whenever a edit is made, it becomes un-usable via visual editor for the next few days, other infoboxes are fine though) From my exp in this wikia, ToB, SoD, BP are generally considered separate so we should list them accordingly, but for an item that exists across all companions, such as Ankheg Plate Mail we just use “Baldur's Gate, Baldur's Gate: EE, Baldur's Gate II and Baldur's Gate II: EE” The categories in BGwikia are in need of overhaul and are currently openly discuessed, though I’m still waiting for admin’s response on the topic. Feel free to edit wherever you see fit, Near Infinity and EEkeeper would be of great help. I see you just started a new saga run, good luck! And when you reach SoD chapters, I hope we can work together to fill more SoD stuff here. But please do keep your own pace and happy gaming! Islandking (talk) 02:35, August 17, 2017 (UTC) ------------------- Okay, but please beware that once an infobox template has been edited in source mode, it’s difficult (or nearly impossible) to change back to Infobox Builder mode ever again. Also, for some reason all previews on IB template pages are failing to represent the newest changes, so if you’re adding an infobox to an article page, you have to view all options by actually going to the template page and pressing the edit button (just remember to press cancel afterwards). Islandking (talk) 12:30, August 17, 2017 (UTC) ---------------- Sadly, according to a wikia staff’s reply on central community forum, IB template saved in source mode, or even when being switched to within Infobox Builder will instill some unnecessary codes, no matter the edits, will make the Builder fail to recognize. It may not happen all the time, but a lot. Worse, "Undo" edits won't work :-( But there’re some IB on this wikia that are already edited via source: *Infobox creature *Infobox deity *Infobox item *Infobox spell So feel free to edit the above. If you spot typo, or plan to make some simple edits on other infoboxes, could you please tell me what you’re going to do and I can do it for you? Thanks. Islandking (talk) 13:37, August 17, 2017 (UTC) Hi Faalagorn, a question if I may I see you’re very skilled with codes, I’ve encountered a minor issue I think I can consult you for an answer: As you see in the “Table for experience, weapon proficiency points and hitpoints” section of Fighter page, I want content in every cell aligned to center, is there any way other than inputing'' | style="text-align:center;"| i''n front of every cell to make it happen, if there is, it’d clean up lots of unnecessary codes. Thanks. Islandking (talk) 03:16, August 18, 2017 (UTC) --- Sure! The "style" attribute can be attached to a table as whole (and also to a rows) in addition to cells, so it's enough to put "style="text-align:center;" just once, after the {| marker. I edited the page, so see if that's what you meant :). —Faalagorn☎/ 10:37, August 18, 2017 (UTC) About improvements and usage guidelines Hi Faalagorn, I saw your edit on Fighter page, thanks I’ll copy the codes the next time I edit those class pages :-) I’m not sure what you mean, do you suggest we add new IB such as “infobox:weapon” “infobox:gem” “infobox:potion”, “infobox:wands” etc? From my experience using visual editor, it’s just like scrolling up & down searching for blanks I want to fill in, I don’t need to remove anything, does source mode require removing all unfilled fields? You mean there’s a way to remove the fillable blank of “name” while still maintaining the article name on top of the IB? “Other name” should be left intact imo, as there’re a number of items with 2 different names. Never noticed the “title” thing myself ;-) where is it? “Area” & “Place” exist long before I know this site, I figured that area is, well, an “area” that contains “places”, I saw some pages just put “Beregost, Candlekeep, Nashkel” in “Area” for items that can be found in various places. And we have the main article to explain the details anyway. “Appears in” bugs me as well, but as I was editing those IBs, I generally don’t delete or modify the existing fields, because doing that will make the content that already made in those fields disappear and we may accidently delete some good edits by others. What I’m suggest here, is to use "bg", totsc", "bg:sod" "bg2:tob"“bg2ee:tob” etc. in the field, not the full lengthy names. This way we deliver the message while maintaining the existing edits. What’s on your mind about order sorting? It’s OK to input lbs. etc on the four templates I listed on your talk page, for using will surely break the Builder. Islandking (talk) 12:28, August 18, 2017 (UTC) ---- About categories Yeah you have a point, full name might just do, we just wait for admin opinion :) Islandking (talk) 12:34, August 18, 2017 (UTC) ------------ Oh I see, bear with me with my bad English skills... The preview and guidelines have been outdated for some time, go ahead and update them, sorry I’m only able to overhaul the IB themselves but I have no knowledge on how to update previews and guidelines, which may already have caused some confusion. OK but please keep the “name” “other name” changes within the 4 templates I listed for now, not wanting to see the changes break the builder accidentally ;-) “Title” never seems to appear in VE Yeah the editors before us just use comma to separate different areas, sometimes with (ARXXX) behind the area names for codes, minor issue, but yes, should be documented. Will adding “bg = yes, totsc = yes” etc make the IB unnecessarily longer? There are potentially 7 games, 9 if BP are included, yes the section could be collapsed by default, but still… or you know some ways to avoid the problem while maintaining the builder? Islandking (talk) 13:41, August 18, 2017 (UTC) Nice update on item IB Really happy to view item IB in its full glory, haven’t had chance to see it before, feels good to have people with coding skills around. One more question ;-) Where can I find color codes that can be used in “style="background:XXXX;color:XXXX;", I want to find some suitable colors for the cells in the spell table in Cleric and Druid page to reflect some class only spells. Thanks again. Islandking (talk) 01:53, August 19, 2017 (UTC)